A trip to the Dentist
by thenextMrs.Lutz
Summary: What should have happened I wish dont own veronica mars or the quotes in this One shot unless i get request to add on
1. Chapter 1

A trip to the dentist

One shot what I wish would have happened after Weevil stopped Logan

_Logan see's veronica and chases after her_

" _Hey Veronica hey would you stop for 2 seconds?"_

_Weevil places himself in front of Logan with a hand on Logan's chest so Veronica can move forward_

" _See when they run away like that its kind of a hint they aren't interested"_

" _You do not want to start with me today Paco"_

" _Are you sure it was in my day planer under goals."_

" _How is this your business?"_

" _Im just looking out for Veronica. So if you think you're lay a hand on her the way you did Lilly." Weevil trails off glaring at Logan_

" _Don't you even say her name." _

"_Actually she kinda liked it when I said her name."_

_Logan shoves Weevil away, " Do you really think she had interest in you you're a pork rind your what people grab when their stoned and just want garbage."_

" _What makes it worse? Thinking she had real feelings for me, or that she was using me for sex?" Weevil leers at Logan_

_Logan grabs the front of Weevils jacket_

" _You stay away from Veronica." _

_Weevil gets closer to Logan's face, " Im not the one she's running away from." _

_A teacher comes up, " Gentleman." _

_Logan lets go of Weevil and walks away _

Weevil finds Veronica sitting in her car

"Thanks Weevil."

"Are you ok V?" He looked down at her. She stared at him for a moment before leaning up slightly to kiss his lips quickly.

About to back away, she was surprised to feel his arms tighten around her waist, and pull her back into them. His lips were confident, and demanding against her own.

She gasped slightly, and he seized the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Veronica pushed herself into his broad frame, arms creeping up to hold onto the back of his neck, pulling him down. One of Weevil's hands tangled itself in her hair, the other at the small of her back holding her close. She drew back from him slightly to get some air, staring at him, breathing heavily. He looked at her without expression, hands still holding her close against him. Her red lips swollen, she smiled up at him. One side of his full lips quirked, his eyes staring at her intently.

Smiling, he leaned back into her to brush a quick kiss over her lips, and then moved down to her neck as her eyes fell closed, and her head tilted back with a small whimper. His lips curved into a smile against her soft skin as he brushed his teeth against her pulse-point.

Veronica laughed, slightly hysterical, as she pushed away from him. "What are we doing?"

His eyes lit up with amusement, "I would have thought that was obvious." Weevil's hands reached for her hips to pull her close again. She quickly moved out of his grasp, and gasped when she hit her back lightly against her car

A Predatory smile lighting up his face, he advanced towards her. Laughing, Veronica tried to hold him off, and then gasped as he claimed her mouth again, pushing his hips into her.

"Weevil…" She weakly pressed her hands against the front of his white wife-beater.

"_Chica_…" He kissed her once more before stepping back to look at her with a slight smirk across his lips. She stared at his lips a moment longer, missing them already. Her eyes shot back to his face at Weevil's husky laughter. It was almost a challenge the way he was watching her, hunger in his chocolate eyes. Veronica quickly grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down to her, pushing her mouth into his.

Climbing back onto his motorcycle, he saluted her mockingly, before taking off in the same direction the rest of the Pchers had gone.

Veronica sighed, and shook her head. "What the hell am I doing? Like playing with fire." She grinned… her kind of game.

--

Weevil walked down the hallway looking for the familiar blonde-head. Seeing her disappear into the girl's washroom, he pulled out of his pocket a slim piece of paper. Slapping the 'Out of Order' sign on the door as he followed her in, a quick glance around showed that Veronica was alone. Quickly pushed the doorstop under the edge of the door to keep it that way, he approached her silently.

" Hello Weevil." Veronica smirked at his reflection, " can I help you with something."

" Loaded question V." Weevil grins as he walks towards Veronica

Stopping only inches from her, he placed his hands on the countertop, trapping her against him. She crossed her arms and glared at him slightly, "Wanna move?"

"Not really babe." He leaned into her, watching those big eyes darken. Smiling with satisfaction, he brought his lips slowly to hers, giving her a chance to pull back. She didn't.

Veronica gave herself up to the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers, their bodies fitting together in all of the right places. She sighed into his mouth, and licked his bottom lip as he growled. Smiling against his lips, she placed her hands on his chest, rubbing the dark gray long-sleeved shirt he wore over his broad chest. At that, he pulled her even closer, his hands running up the back of her white t-shirt. She shivered at the skin-on-skin contact.

Abruptly, he stepped back from her, leaving her grasping at air. "Well, V, I really have to go. But this has been a good time." Weevil grinned at her, saluted, and then turned to kick the door jam out and leave.

Determined to think of anything but the tattooed biker bad-boy, Veronica hurried through the day got home showered, and dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt to take Backup to the beach.

--

Throwing the ball for the dog, and watching him act like a puppy in the surf, she was laughing as she headed back to where she had parked her car. She was not at all ready to see just who was seated on the hood of the LeBaron.

"You know, I have a calendar with a picture that looks exactly like that." Veronica surveyed him, "except that the model in the picture was wearing less clothing. And, you know, sitting on a Ferrari."

"If you want me out of my clothes that badly, all you got to do is ask baby." Weevil grinned at her as he leaned back on the hood of her car. She grinned back and walked up to him, stopping only when her knees touched the bumper between his spread legs. Placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, she leaned down so that her mouth was mere inches from his.

"Trust me, babe, that if I wanted you out of your clothes, you would know." She ran her small pink tongue along his bottom lip, and smiled as he froze, eyes darkening with desire. Veronica stepped back just as he reached for her, and she grinned evilly at him. Payback was a bitch.

"Now, get off my car before you scratch it." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

Pushing himself off the car with surprising grace, Weevil did not look away from her. She held her breath as he walked right up to her and stopped. One of his hands came up to stroke her cheek gently, the touch at odds with the look in his eye. Like a cat, she curved her cheek into his rough palm, and was rewarded with a slight smile that curved his full lips. He slowly ran his thumb over her lower lip, and she gasped at the feeling.

"Weevil…" She breathed as he bent his head to her. Their lips touched, slowly, gently, unlike their kisses of the day before in the bathroom at school. Veronica strained against him, wanting more.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining access to her mouth on a sigh. The feeling changed from tender to passionate with that action. Veronica's small white hands clutched at the back on Weevil's strong neck, holding him tightly as his hands explored her back.

Pushing her shirt up impatiently, his hands made contact with her soft skin, and he smiled against her mouth as she shivered at the contact. Veronica's world consisted of Weevil's mouth and hands. She gave a valiant try to think about something else, but it was difficult.

Suddenly, his hands grasped the back of her thighs, scorching through her jeans, and he lifted her up against him. Burying her mouth against his throat, Veronica raked her teeth over the blossoming bruise as he wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands settling on her shapely bum.

Veronica's head went back with a start as she felt him moving her hips against him. Even through both of their jeans, she could feel his hard length rubbing in all of the fun places. She stared at him, at Weevil.

"Feel good baby?" He mumbled before closing his eyes against the pleasure that the movement gave him.

Nodding her head Veronica kissed Weevil again deeping their kiss when the squealing tires in Logan's bumblebee SUV pull up beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i got a few request to add on so i did. Um i took two of my fav quotes from One tree hill I don't own the quotes they belong to the writers of One Tree Hill and the Wb and I am not Rob so i don't own Veronica mars If i did Weevil would have been shirt less for the most part :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wait so you just left?" Mac asked laughing

" Shut up Mac!" Veronica huffed looking at her girl best friend

" No really so your making out with Weevil like hard core making out Logan shows up and you just leave?" Mac's voice shook with laughter

" I didn't know what else to do okay I like them both for totally different reasons I don't know what I am suppose to do either way I end up hurting one of them. What would you do?" Veronica asked seriously looking at Mac

Mac nervously wrung her hands together, " I don't know Veronica"

" Thanks that's helpful Mackie." Veronica smiled at Mac then added on. " With Weevil it's exciting and a little dangerous but the good kind, he makes me laugh and he's been there for me when ever I needed him. With Logan he made my life hell after Lilly but for the past 3 weeks or so he was different tender even, and what about Duncan if I move on that's it there is no way Duncan and I will ever be the same." Veronica added with Mac raised an eyebrow at her.

" Stop hiding your heart Veronica. Who do you want to be with? If it's Weevil great, if it's Logan great if it's Duncan just stop running." Mac answered softly then got up to leave Veronica's room, " let me know who you pick okay and Veronica don't pick then look back stick with your decisions and everything will be okay." Mac leans in to hug Veronica.

"See you at school tomorrow yea?" Veronica asked returning the hug

When Mac left her room Veronica fell back onto her bed huffing well tomorrow is going to be interesting Veronica thought to her self. Veronica tossed and turned all night thinking; Logan, Weevil, and Duncan. The three guys in her life that meant the world to her. She had to pick one but who? Its times like this that Veronica wishes she had a real mother in her life. Her mom had taken off 8 months ago. Taking a deep breath Veronica called one of her girlfriends she hadn't in a while. The phone rang twice

" Hello?"

" Hi Meg its Veronica can you talk?" Veronica asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

" Sure Veronica are you okay you sound a little funny." Meg answered sounding surprised

Veronica explained how she was feeling about Weevil and Logan she didn't tell Meg about Duncan he was her boyfriend and thought it would be tacky.

" I don't know what to do Meg I like them both." Veronica's voice trailed off

" What about Duncan?" Meg asked quietly then added, " I know you guys still have something going on."

" No." Veronica answered too quickly and it came out harder then she meant to then she whispered, " No Meg Duncan belongs with you."  
"Okay then sorry for the cheesy lines from One tree hill I am about to tell you but you should really think about it its good questions to ask your self." Meg took a breath: " Who do you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true? "

Veronica took a deep breath and thought about it and smiled

" Thanks Meg will you hang out with me at lunch tomorrow you get to see who it is." Veronica laughed

" Wait you know who it is? Tell me!" Meg begged as she heard Veronica laugh

" See you tomorrow Meg." With that Veronica shut her phone off and went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking. It's him.

The next day at school Veronica avoided running into Logan or Weevil till lunch. Grabbing Meg and pulling her away from Duncan before the lunch bell rang veronica just smiled as Meg constantly asked her who it was. The lunch bell rang

" Moment of truth are you ready?" Meg asked eyes shinning

"Not at all.. Lets go." Veronica smiled as Meg laughed at her answer

Standing in-between the Pcher table and the 09er table Veronica froze there they were. Looking to the left Logan was in the middle of the 09ers his eyes locked on Veronica he made a move to walk over to her but Veronica slightly shook her head. Looking to her Right Weevil had his back to her at first then feeling her gaze turned to face her. Taking a deep breath Veronica walked over to Logan.

Logan's smile grew as she got closer, " Veronica whatever I saw you doing with Weevil it's not okay but I can forgive you for it." Logan went to hug Veronica

" Im sorry Logan." Veronica whispered stepping back from Logan

" Its not him is it?" Meg asked sounding surprised

Veronica shook her head and tried to blink back the tears

" What did Meg mean by its not me?" Logan asked confused

" Its not you. You're not the one for me Logan. Im sorry." Veronica turned her head to look back over to where Weevil was minutes ago to see that he left.

" Oh no." Veronica whispered to her self-looking for weevil.

" He's walking towards his bike." Meg whispered excitedly

Veronica let go of Meg and went running after Weevil throwing her self into his arms

" V?" Weevil's voice was confused and hurt

" Its you Eli. Its you." Veronica muttered before pressing hard against his lips

Meg and the rest of the pchers caught up to Weevil and Veronica

Meg just smiled and looked at Veronica, " The one you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true?"

" Its you Eli."


End file.
